


Ripple

by magdalyna



Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: M/M, Qui-Gon Jinn Lives, The Force, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-24
Updated: 2019-01-24
Packaged: 2019-10-15 15:41:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17531531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magdalyna/pseuds/magdalyna
Summary: Maul gets sent back in time. luckily, hanging out in the Afterlife has let him develop a more whimsical sense of humor along with some much needed perspective.





	Ripple

**Author's Note:**

> So on tumblr i titled the post for this ficlet as "Maul Fucks With The Timeline" which should be a good indication of the mood. Its not stated but Older Maul is in his younger body, on par with Padawan Obi.

To call what occurred on Theed that day a fight is to give too base a descriptor to such a life changing, life affirming event, Maul will think.

Dueling with the Jedi Jinn was an honor, for Jinn was renown for his skill with a saber.

Killing Qui Gon Jinn is something that Maul regrets if only for the waste of it: he would dearly have liked to spar with the human male, having proven himself a worthy enough challenger if Maul had the luxury of mercy that day.

Kenobi was something else, something Maul still struggles with parsing.

Kenobi was incandescent in his passion, his _rage_ and the dance between them, deadly as the stakes were, made his blood sing.

He enjoyed the dance in the same way he enjoyed the sound of rain from inside cozy shelter, the same way he conversed with clawbirds and other nonthreatening creatures he came across. The way he guarded his memories of music.

Was it any wonder then, when the Force ripped him from the Afterlife and bowled him ass over kettle, back into the past, that he went with the most amusing thing that popped into his head first?

This time of course, he waylaid the Jedi Master with a concussion and a stab through a kidney – humans could survive with just one of those, if Jinn could not gain a replacement organ, he was sure. He had checked.

“We are what.” Kenobi got out, plaintively, clearly bamboozled.

They were alone. Also more useful, they were several floors down from where he had left Jinn.

Maul gave what he figured approximated a grin, careful to not show too much of his teeth. In most mammals, visible teeth were commonly a threat display. In humans, it was entirely contextual, idiosyncratic in a way that unsettled Maul.

“We are mates. Meant as allies.” Maul elaborated, helpful. Kenobi let out a shaky little giggle.

The Force tittered around them, knocking them off balance so they had to catch eachother to remain standing.

He knows he looks as startled as Kenobi does, because he hadn’t thought of what to do if the Force actually … went and doubled down on his bluff and called him on it.

Maul blinks and is near enough to see that Kenobi’s mouth is as plush as he remembers. This is a fact Maul has spent a long time ignoring, both in his life and in the Afterlife.

Blast it.


End file.
